rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
History of the Kinshra Knights
The Kinshra, also commonly know "Black Knights", are a group of knights based in the Asgarnia region of Gielinor. They can be seen as antagonists, anti-heroes, misunderstood, or a combination of all of the above, and are a group that have contribted significantly to the history of Falador and Asgarnia as a whole. Known to be a Zamorakian order, they stand in stark contrast to the "White" knights of Falador, and are bitter rivals. On World 42, they have been an incredibly long-lasting RolePlay Clan; and have contributed significantly to In-Character happenings and events. Pre-Roleplay History The Kinshra have evidently existed since the late Fourth Age, although details regarding their pre-Asgarnian history and structure remain vague. The exact date of their founding remains unknown, although given the intensity of their rivalry with the White Knights by the beginning of the Fifth Age, they had presumably existed long enough to be well-established. The Kinshra order was created by wealthy merchants, bankers, and businessmen that had earned fortunes and gained political power in those human nations that existed at the time. Given that both Asgarnia and Kandarin did not officially exist during the late Fourth Age, the majority of the founders probably came from Misthalin. The Kinshra were likely created to protect the interests of these wealthy elite, although whether they were originally created as an all-Zamorakian order is unknown. It is assumed that many Kinshra turned to Zamorak after the Saradominist Establishment of the White Knights forced them out of Falador. By the Fifth Age, the Kinshra had developed a strong rivalry with the Saradominist White Knights, an offshoot of the Temple Knight order. The Temple Knights, an ancient order that had existed since the Third Age, gave considerable support to White Knights. This put the Kinshra at a distinct disadvantage. Struggle for Supremacy As Asgarnia grew, so did the Kinshra and their influence. The Kinshra, from the founding of Asgarnia, were extremely powerful within its government, and their interests were reflected in many of the nation's actions. However, as King Vallance, the son of King Raddallin, became old and fell ill during his rule, the White Knights used the situation to their advantage in order to gain political supremacy in Asgarnia. At some point, King Vallance became unable to rule in public, and the White Knights came to govern in his place. The Kinshra's political power was taken from them soon after, and they were declared to no longer have power and authority in the kingdom. This situation forced the Kinshra out of Falador and into an open war against Falador and the White Knights, of which one of the greatest conflicts was the Siege of Falador in the War of 164. The Kinshra now are plotting in their fortress on Ice Mountain, and they have made an attempt to conquer Falador using an Invincibility potion (though this is thwarted in the quest Black Knight's Fortress) and smuggled pests from the Void (which led to an investigation by the Temple Knights and the Void Knights). There is little else known about their operations, however, the number of Black Knights seems to vastly outnumber the White Knights, and their range of influence stretches further as well. Leadership Through the Ages This records and documents the past and present leaders of the Kinshra, along with events that occured during there reign. Baron Atrum *Atrum is known as a calm, wise Baron. *Atrum has the most experience leading Kinshra out of any other canidate for Baron. Baron Xandres *Xandres is known for being a man of action, as well as being smart and cautious. *Xandres is known for having a Baroness, Keltsun. *Xandre's Baroness proclaims to be the daughter of Lord Sulla. Baron Del'Vair *Del'Vair was known for his restart of the Kinshra *Del'Vair had the shortest run of any Baron In-Character History The Shatter For decades, the Kinshra were the lords of chaos and the open rivals to the tyrannical White Knights and their regime. Always counter-acted, always made to look as the villains, the Kinshra at last became sick of their lot. A War-Lord of lost name led the Kinshra out of the darkness to which it was confined, crowning himself Baron and master of chaos. This was to be the beginning of the new age of Kinshra. The Baronship became the symbol of the Kinshra, showing that they no longer bowed to so-called lords and people of nobility. Rather, they were a free people who opposed the tyranny of birth rule, and who embodied the average man sick of the corrupt regime. The early 'New Age' Kinshra were radical, unruly, and barely an order. So drunk on their freedom, they were barely able to keep themsleves afloat, collapsing entirely several times under many different leaders. As the Kinshra progressed, they continued their fight against the White Knights, though at that time they were little more than a rag-tag group of rebels without much of a cause. In this state, they earned the disgust and contempt of Asgarnia and her neighbors, and were dismissed as nothing but ignorant savages. The Restart, and End, of Baroness Keltsun After their fall from prosperity and popularity amongst the common folk, not to mention the Nobles of Asgarnia, the Kinshra needed a strong ruler. Baron Xandres, regarded as a genius amongst those Kinshra who survived from that time, was the first true leader of the Kinshra. Xandres met the dilapidated and divided Kinshra with an iron will, uniting the various splinter factions once more into one order, the most notible of these being the Kinshra Dread under Atrum Erus I. Xandres was also the first of the baron's to elect a wife as Baroness, and it was under Keltsun that the Kinshra thrived. For a time, there was peace among the ranks. At some point, in the pleasent days of the Kinshra, Keltsun and Xandres left, proclaiming the newly made Lord Atrum Erus I Baron of the Kinshra and their territory's. It was about this time that the Kinshra claimed the ruined city-state of Burthrope, and began to consolidate power. The previous lord Baelon Wickslay had left along with Keltsun and Xandres, leaving an up and coming Kinshra star, Octavion Vyre, to take his place beside his counterpart, Seri Mo'da. The two under the Baron ruled with an iron fist, and it was during this time that such warriors as Alson Farady, Carter Simmons and Ryan Arkon were brought into the order. Kinshra provinces extended across the city-state of Burthrope-Taverley, across the north of Asgarnia and into the areas of Rimmington and Southern Misthalin. The Misthalin provinces were later turned over to monarch Joseph de'Adlhard, an action which would later be regretted. This is often regarded as the Kinshra's 'Golden Age,' but as all great nations, it was not to last. In that time, many mercenary groups had formed within the ruins of Asgarnia, and it were these that challenged the Kinshra. After a severe amount of attacks which weakened the Kinshra to the breaking point, a new power in the region from the city-state of Falador marched into the Kinshra capitol of Burthrope and forced them out. Beaten, and in need of support, the Kinshra retreated to Taverley, their only remaining province. It was here that King Ehrick Commodus Elderon of Varrock offered to ally with the wounded warriors, who graciously accepted. The Kinshra of that time took a back-seat, assisting Ehrick in protecting his city from rebel invaders, and in this time it was that the Supreme Elite Knight Carter Simmons rose to power, alongside the lordship of Alson Farady and Ryan Arkon. With the superior amount of commanders, the Kinshra marched in force back to Burthrope, claiming the region along with their lost territory before setting sights on the grand prize: Falador. Lord Octavion Vyre at this time left for parts unknown, allowing Lord Mo'da to take his place as the reigning lord power. However, with no support from Simmons, who was well respected within the Kinshra, Mo'da had to accomplish his feats alone. Luckily, Falador of that time was weak and broken, and Seri marched into its citadel without opposition, claiming the city for nearly two weeks. Whatever was done there, the Kinshra were soon expunged, and retreated back to Burthrope. Not long after, Baelon Wickslay returned to the Kinshra's ranks, proclaiming himself the Lord Hand and above all others besides the Baron. This caused much striffe within the lords, and the eventual disappearence into the massive network of tunnels under Taverley of Baron Erus. Mo'da and Wickslay established themselves on one side as the Kinshra began to break apart, while Farady and Simmons established themselves on the other. Arkon left with Atrum, but as tensions mounted alliances splintered, and soon Simmons, who still maintained a large following, publically insulted a pupil of Farady, Kaeso Del'Vair. Angered, Farady demoted Simmons to the rank of squire, and left him in the care of Simmons' leftenant Adalaine Arkon, cousin to Ryan. For causes unkown, Simmons appeared to go mad in this time, and lead an open protest against the other lords. For his crimes, Simmons was killed by Farady. Unfortunately for Farady, Simmon's death created a martyr, which lead to the downfall of the Old Kinshra. There was a coup, and the new-formed Council of Lords elected, after much debate, debacle and debauchery (as many Knights would refer to it as), Kaeso Del'Vair, the Exile Lord of Burthorpe, a recent attainee of Lordship within the Order, their new temporary Baron. After his triumph, he styled himself 'The Exile Lord' of the Kinshra. However, his reign was not to be a long one. Accompanied by her husband, Baroness Keltsun soon reappeared, bouncing onto the scene with ambition on her mind. With the aid of the Lord Seri Mo'da and Baelon Wickslay, Mo'da angered at his non-election, Del'Vair and his supporters, along with his mentor, Lord Alson Farady the Eunuch, were denounced and all but thrown out, after being offered the ability to retain their status as were before the Del'Vair's rise. There was a split in the order - Kaeso and his supporters leaving, and vowing to reclaim their lost possession. Seri and Baelon, beneath Kelstun, attempted to reestablish the Kinshra as a dominant Military force. This, however, was a lot less successful than Seri's takeover of Falador - They could not simply walk their way to prestige, and so it failed. The Kinshra descended into chaos, and eventually started the first 'Dark Age' of the Kinshra. The Return of Baron Erus, and the Lords Farady and Del'Vair The Keltsun-Wickslay-Mo'da administration, despite their efforts, failed miserably, and the Kinshra's power had dissipated immensely. However, hope was on the horizon, when the Lords Del'Vair, Farady and Arkon returned alongside the newly styled Baron of the Kinshra, Atrum Erus I, to establish his second Era. Quickly, the Kinshra realised their mistake, and abandoned Keltsun, who was forever absent. Seri, not being pleased, left several months into the second Erus administration. Mo'da is believed to have perished at some point, as no trace of him has been found. The new Kinshra also saw the return of Octavion Vyre, along with Adalaine Arkon who was promoted to Lordship. The Kinshra prospered for a time, claiming the barest hint of their former territories and establishing themselves once again. Yet, as a full return seemed on the horizon, a bitter war began between the Kinshra and the reborn Sicarius Coven, the likes of which the Kinshra had not faced in years, nor were they prepared. The war lasted for a great length of time, and it created a rift in the Kinshra, as the inaction of the Lord's and the death's of hundreds of knights resulted in the collapse of the infastructure. The Baron, once again vanishing, would rarely be seen from this point onwards, becoming as elusive as Drakan himself. Vyre and Farady, fed up with the aftermath, left the Kinshra with a small force and set up a Kinshra branch in Kandarin, though at Vyre's urgings they remained loyal to Baron Erus. The Kinshra passed into their greatest 'Dark Age' at the end of the war, vanishing utterly from the map. Eventually, the distant Westward Kinshra Diarchy crumbled, leaving the Kinshra a greater ruin than ever. After some time, Baron Erus and Lord Arkon returned to the open circle, Wickslay hold up in his wing of the fortress, not to be heard from for a supremely long time. In Misthalin, the Worshipper Wars had reduced the country to a smoking ruin, and although weak, the Kinshra lended what support they had to the Worshipper cause, for no other reason than to retrieve the disgraced King Ehrick, at the decision of the Del'Vair. Not long after their return, a splinter cell appeared in the Kinshra, aided indirectly by Lord Farady. What Farady didn't count on was the aid of the main Kinshra by Del'Vair, returned from his self imposed exile to assist the broken husk of the Kinshra war machine. Helping to at least patch the Kinshra, Del'Vair squashed Farady and the splinter cell, returning all Kinshra to Baron Erus' control. Wickslay passed during this time, appointing Del'Vair to his position. Shortly after this, at the whim of Atrum Erus, Lord Del'Vair split the role of the Lord Hand. He passed the title on to the Lord Arkon, and he himself became the Kinshra's First, and last, Lord Commander of the Armed Forces. Erus sooned returned, and it was also in this time that the War-Lord Deracot, a loyalist and previous honor guard to Baron Erus, became a commander within the ranks. The Kinshra had begun again. The Kinshra and the Varisian Dynasty Under Erus-Arkon-Del'Vair, the Kinshra grew enough military strength to pose a threat to the Varisian Administration of Asgarnia, which resulted in the signing of the Asgarnian Accord, to avoid a war. This granted the Kinshra massive amounts of power within Asgarnia, although a short month into the treaty Varis vacated the throne, allowing Kandarin to take brief control of Asgarnia and bring about the election of a new ruler. Del'Vair, who had personal alliances with Crown Prince, and the Grandmaster of the White Knights, was deemed a traitor and hunted down by Deracot. Though this hunt was unsuccesful, and almost ended up in Deracot's death at the hands of Del'Vair, the Lord Kaeso, as the evidence suggested at the time, comitted suicide, disappering completely, and Deracot proceeded to erase all traces of Del'Vair before being appointed the reigning millitary commander. The Asgarnian Accord was rendered void, and the Kinshra forced to once more retreat into hiding. Lord Adalaine Arkon, in a fit of madness, burned their fortress, forcing the Kinshra into the network of tunnels under Taverley and without the ability to aid their so-called 'Rebels' holding Port Sarim. In a week, the Kinshra had relapsed into their broken state. The Asgarnian Accord 169 ''±//The Asgarnian Accord 169\\± '' The Undersigned, the King of Asgarnia, the Archon Commander of the Asgarnian Land forces, on one hand, the Grandmaster of the White Knights on another, and the Lord Baron and Lord Commander on a third, in the interest of stopping sectarian and other violence, unnecessary bloodshed and other such pointless waste of life, do individually, collectively, and mutually agree to accept and to be bound and governed by the conditions and terms of armistice set forth in the following articles and paragraphs, and to pertain solely to the belligerents in Asgarnia. '' '' Article 1 - Armistice ' The Kinshra Knights and the Order of the White Knights do hereby agree to lay down arms and call ceasefire between the two factions. Both sides do agree to end the turmoil that they have caused and to bring an end to the Religious, Political and Militarisic troubles and imbalance brought upon Asgarnia by both sides. Together with the Crown and King Varis of House Grey, these three sides do agree to never rise against each other, or face exile.'' 'Article 2 - Fealty and Divison of Lands Amongst Powers. ' The Kinshra Knights do hereby recognise King Varis as their Liege, and their King, and do swear to uphold their vows to Asgarnia beneath him, in all aspects. The Order of the White Knights do hereby recognise King Varis as their Liege, and their King, and do swear to uphold their vows to Asgarnia beneath him, in all aspects. The Crown of Asgarnia does hereby recognise these oaths, and in return gifts the following; Unto the Kinshra Lords, does He gift the South. Port Sarim shall be a seat of a chosen Prince, to be passed down through his family. The Kinshra Lords do receive lands to build theirs Holdfasts within the Borders displayed on the accompanying map. Rimmington will be a sworn vassal to the Prince, who in return will be sworn to the Crown of Asgarnia. ''The Kinshra Knights will be of equal standing within political and military spheres with the Order of the White Knights. '' Unto the White Knights, does He gift Falador, and it's vassals. The White Knights shall, as with the Kinshra, rule these lands for him, so long as they uphold their vows of fealty, as with the Kinshra. The Order of the White Knights shall be forever of equal standing with the Kinshra, granted that neither side wrongly use their Right of Revolt and rise against the Crown unjustified. '' '' ''Article 3 - The Rights of Revolt and Management of Factions ''' The Rights of Revolt are granted to the Grand Duke of Falador and her Vassals, so they may rise against the Crown IF the Crown has broken Her laws. '' This also applies to the Prince in the South, and the Earldom of Port Sarim and Barony of Rimmington. The Kingdom shall know one King; the King in the North, the Crowned Ruler of Asgarnia, of House Grey on the day of this signing. All parties acknowledge that this may legally change, and so too will the wording of this treaty with it. The Prince in the South and the Grand Duke shall be sworn to the King, but they shall rule their regions, the Principality with Sarim and the Grand Duchy of Falador, respectively, with nigh free reign, assuming compliance with the Crown and her laws. If one faction should rise against another, it is the Crown's right to judge the fairness of such action. Should the offender be in the wrong, it is, upon the signing of this covenant, the responsibility of Crown and Country to purge them from the lands. Theirs lands will be forfeit, and divided as the Crown and unoffending Faction do please. If the Crown should breach her terms of Law or prove Corrupt, the Order of the White Knights and the Kinshra Knights, with the Grand Duke of Falador and the Prince in the South, respectively, may rise in revolt to secure peace within Asgarnia's borders, to provide a prolonged Era of lasting, peaceful coexistance and prosperity for all sides included. From the Lords of Asgarnia, to the People of Asgarnia, I and we, The Crown of Asgarnia - The White Knight Order - The Kinshra ________________---________________---________________ King Varis Grey --- Richard Grosvenor ------ Lord Baron Erus ________________-------------------------________________ Archon Commander ---------------------- Lord Commander -- Stuart Lethbridge-Gordon --------------- Kaeso Del'Vair Do hereby recognise the contents of this treaty, and agree to it and it's bounds, forever and ever, unto aeternum. In the Gods do we Trust, for Asgarnia do we serve as equals. The Kinshra and the Adalhard Administration Shortly after the coronation of King Joseph Adalhard, the Kinshra were called upon to return to within Asgarnia. Initially refusing, they were all but forced to cooperate under a new treaty with King Joseph and his Department of Domestics, headed by his cousin, Arthos Adalhard. After some early squabbling and infighting, the Kinshra settled into their new position. Some remained sour, but as a whole the Kinshra were largely contented. That isn't to say they were happy, but the Kinshra were satisfied with how things had shaped. Lord Farady made a brief return in this time, taking the Kinshra's seat on the Asgarnian council. However, after a dispute with Lord Ryan Arkon, in which Farady accused him of treachery and treason, later found baseless in the Asgarnian Courts by the Red Justiciar and a panel of Jurors, he was branded a traitor to the Kinshra, and fled. The peace in Asgarnia was not to last, however, as many Kinshra became bored with their new station within society. Several regiments, assisted by men of Asgarnia, helped to spark rebellion in the increasing population of neglected citizens. Adalhard was growing increasingly paranoid, and his running of the country had all but vanneshed. Within a short few weeks, a full-scale war had broken out in Southern Asgarnia, with the Kinshra/Asgarnian "Loyalists" leading the charge. The Kinshra were put to blame at first, but after some initial fighting revealed that it wasn't all them, they retreated into their fortresses and bases scattered across Asgarnia. While openly pledging support, the slow decline in open leadership from Baron Erus allowed his leftentant, Deracot, to assume millitary control. Lord Hand Arkon remained as the Baron's chief advisor and his second, however the time away from the order and the large support he provided Adalhard slowly distanced him from the reclusive Kinshra. Arkon's own men provided support in the war, which swiftly took a turn for the worst, laying waste to all of Southern Asgarnia. As Asgarnian numbers dwindled, Commander Deracot finally sent in a regiment of Kinshra soldiers to assist in the fight. Sadly, the war continued on its downward slope, and the Kinshra soon retreated to the safety of their bases. Eventually the war ended, and the Kinshra, sick of the madness, declared their independance from Asgarnia, claiming the Northern part of the country as their own. Black and Red Their new territory secure, the newly annointed Lord Deracot declared the new state the Crimson Kinshra, an army adorned with the "Blood Flag" of pure red. Not long after, a shock came to the Kinshra in the form of Kaeso Del'Vair, apparently alive after his presumed death. He and his own Kinshra, what was left of the Black Regiment, came demanding an alliance to take down the Adalhard. After some initial debate and bickering and what looked to be a perminant division in the Kinshra, a second, even greater shock came to their ranks: Carter Simmons, back from the dead. He declared the Kinshra one state of black and red, and united the two forces under a council and common banner. Niether Kaeso nor Deracot challenged his ruling, and it was there that an alliance to bring down the Asgarnian Empire began. (Holy Asgarnian Empire - See: 6. Kinshra Involvement.) Category:Kinshra Category:Knight Category:Organization Category:Zamorakian Category:Asgarnia Category:Falador Category:In-Character History Category:Military